Mew Shiny
by Pika-Hichi-Chan
Summary: Ver el Summary adentro. See summary inside.
1. Prólogo

(Notas de la Autora)

Historia y conversaciones

_Pensamientos de los personajes_

* * *

**Summary:** Ichigo y Ulquiorra son llevados al Universo Pokemon, pero, por si fuera poco; ellos son Mews. ¿Qué grandes aventuras ellos tendrán?, ¿Podrán regresar a Hueco Mundo y terminar su pelea?, ¿Serán Mews para siempre? Y ¿los del Equipo Rocket los capturarán?:

**Ichigo:** Un momento... ¡Estoy desnudo!- Exclamó horrorizado.

**Ulquiorra:** Estamos en medio de un bosque desconocido, en un Universo alterno, tenemos pelaje, estamos rodeados de criaturas más raras que los Huecos y ¡te preocupas por estar desnudo!- Ulquiorra estaba exasperado, de ser el 4 Espada a ser la niñera de un adolescente y encima, ser un Espada increíblemente abrasable.

* * *

Ulquiorra e Ichigo seguían batallando en las torres de Las Noches, Ulquiorra estaba en su primera resurrección lanzando un Cero a Ichigo que estaba utilizando su máscara; de la nada un portal de color morado y azul había aparecido, succionándolos sin que los demás lo notaran y desapareció luego de unos segundos (ni yo me explico como rayos apareció ese portal ínter-dimensional).

Sentía que estaba dando vueltas sin parar, vueltas y vueltas, en ese mar de extraños colores... tenía la sensación de estarse encogiendo poco a poco, su cuerpo se volvían de un color anaranjado chillón, al igual que su cabello. De alguna forma su columna seguía creciendo y era más larga que sus patas... como... como... ¡una cola!. Se levanto respirando rápida y agitada-mente, dio un gran suspiro para quitarse esa extraña sensación; levantó su mirada, un bosque... genial, otro sueño extraño; tal vez Ulquiorra lo había herido tanto que se desmalló, comenzando a tener otro de sus alocados sueños. No podía ser cierto ¿verdad?, este lugar no era real.

Sintió a alguien o algo moverse a su lado, dirigió su mirada lentamente pensando que esto no podía ser real; _sólo es otro de tus extraños sueños Ichigo Kurosaki _se tranquilizó _seguro te despertarás y verás al vampiro emo diciéndote "Basura"_ Cuando recuperó su paz, terminó de voltear su cabeza, nada más y nada menos, ahí se encontraba Ulquiorra Cifer dormido. _Está bien Ichigo, no pierdas la razón; recuerda que de seguro Inoue cocinó una medicina y por eso cada vez sueñas cosas más raras; es decir ¿cómo podrías soñar que Ulquiorra de ser un vampiro emo se volvería un gatito emo? _Se relajó viendo al Espada mover una de sus orejas en señal de que se estaba despertando, abrió sus grandes ojos para ver a un Ichigo Kurosaki versión gato; movió su cabeza para verificar que eso era real. No podía creerlo _Seguro por accidente comiste uno de los alimentos de la Mujer, eso te habrá hecho desmayarte en medio de la batalla con Kurosaki _(Por qué todos culpan a la pobre Orihime ¬¬) Respiró hondo y se sentó al igual que el otro. Se vieron por unos segundos sin decir nada, observando los detalles del otro.

Ichigo tenía todo su pelaje anaranjado con sus ojos café, tres mechones de pelo sobresaliendo de su gran cabeza, tenía los ojos un poco arrugados, en señal de que tenía el ceño un poco fruncido, manos y piernas muy pequeñas parecidas a las de un gato, una gran cola terminada en una especie de óvalo. Ulquiorra tenía la misma forma que su contra-parte, su pelaje totalmente negro, ojos verdes, una mi-ni-máscara blanca cubriendo su orejita derecha y sus eternas lágrimas cayendo hasta el final de su cara, sus ojos más abiertos que los de Ichigo al no tener el ceño fruncido.

* * *

Esto es extraño...- Pensó Ichigo

Parece real..- Siguió Ulquiorra

Mierda...- Suspiraron ambos.

* * *

_**Adiós... **Pika...Pika...Piiiikaaaa...**!BLEACH¡**_

**¿Reviews? T-T  
**


	2. ¡Somos Mew!

(Notas de la Autora)

Historia y conversaciones

_Pensamientos de los personajes_

* * *

Ichigo y Ulquiorra se siguieron viendo por unos minutos más, suspiraron al darse cuenta de que, increíble o no, esto era real. Kurosaki se levantó, logrando flotar varios metros; comenzó a decir maldiciones a diestra y siniestra intentando estabilizarse con sus pequeñas patitas. Cifer dio un gran suspiro, flotando al lado del otro como si nada y agarrando sus manos, dándole una pequeña guía para volar y sostén. Ichigo algo avergonzado le agradeció; tampoco que por su orgullo no supiera dar las gracias. El Espada-Mew le dijo que lo siguiera, cosa a la cual el otro Pokemon no accedió; Ulquiorra suspiró, tendría que convencerlo:

**Ulquiorra:** Kurosaki, aunque deteste admitirlo, tendremos que estar juntos; toma en cuenta que estamos en un lugar desconocido- Argumentó.

**Ichigo:** Y ¿por qué tú tienes que ser el líder?- Preguntó exasperado.

**Ulquiorra:** Entonces hagamos lo siguiente, digamos nuestras edades; el mayor será el guía- Se sobo un poco su frente.

**Ichigo:** Bien, yo tengo 15 años y ¿tú?- Su tono fue un poco brusco.

**Ulquiorra:** Un momento... ¿tienes 15?- No lo creía, un niño no puede ser capaz de tener tanto poder.

**Ichigo:** ¿Algún problema? Recuerda que soy un humano- Reprochó.

**Ulquiorra:** Eras humano- Observándolo.

**Ichigo, viéndose:** Oh, cierto; ¿en que estaba? Ah, sí y¿cual es tu edad?- Abriendo un poco sus ojos.

**Ulquiorra:** 50 años siendo Espada; no sé cuántos más tenga- Hizo un gesto de pensamiento- ¿Ya estás satisfecho?- Kurosaki hizo un pequeño puchero y lo siguió.

Ambos siguieron volando por unas horas; el estómago del Shinigami comenzó a rugir luego de unas 3 horas, el Hueco se tranquilizó por 100 vez al día, recordando que viajaba con un niño. Se detuvieron al oler algo que despertó su apetito, un olor extremadamente delicioso; lo siguieron hasta un árbol cercano a un campamento; un Mudkip les hizo señas para que se acercaran, cosa que hicieron sin saber porqué. El bichito azul les hizo una reverencia y habló:

**Mudkip:** ¿Qué hacen aquí? En este bosque hay muchos humanos que los capturarían a ustedes al ser legendarios shiny- Les murmuró- Recuerden que a los humanos les gusta esclavizar a los Pokemon como ustedes- Advirtió- y ¿qué clase de madre trae a su cría a un lugar como este?- Exclamó señalando a Ulquiorra, Ichigo hizo gestos para no reírse.

**Ulquiorra, con los ojos desorbitados:** Ma...ma...¿madre?- Ichigo estalló en carcajadas.

**Ichigo:** Pensé...jajaja...que...jajaja...eras afeminado...jajaja...pero...jajaja...esta es la prueba de ello- Se tranquilizó luego de unos segundos, el Pokemon azul, al darse cuenta confundió un poco el género de Ulquiorra (si claro, un poco ¬¬) hizo un gesto de disculpa.

**Ulquiorra:** Dime ¿en qué lugar estamos?- Preguntó exasperado, ya era muy difícil mantener su neutralidad.

**Mudkip:** En la Región de Hoenn, un lugar muy visitado por los Mew como ustedes- contestó- Tengan cuidado. Nosotros, los Pokemon, no merecemos ser apresados, que Arceus los acompañe- el animal se fue corriendo y echó por su boca agua hacia unas extrañas abejas, Ichigo vió a Ulquirra que estaba pensando.

Luego de unos segundos, Ulquiorra hizo una voltereta en el aire, ya sabía que esas criaturas que eran se llamaban Pokemon, que él e Ichigo eran Mews, que esos animales tenían poderes y que tenían que tener cuidado con los humanos. Su estómago rugió un poco, ahora a ir por su comida; hizo un gesto al pelinaranja para que lo siguiera; era un campamento humano y habían algunos Pokemon comiendo una comida que olía a gloria. Fueron muy precavidos e iban a agarrar un saco de comida cuando...:

**Humano 1:** Miren, dos Mew shiny- Exclamó sorprendido.

**Humano 2:** Hay que capturarlos; ve, Braziken- lanzó una Pokebola, saliendo un animal que para Ichigo era un "pollo rostizado"- Lanzallamas- gritó, el Pokemon lanzó una bola de fuego, Ulquiorra reaccionó haciendo un Cero Oscuras de color verde que salió de su boca- Braziken, regresa- Puso a su Pokemon en la Pokebola, para ese momento Ichigo y Ulquiorra habían huido con la comida.

**Ichigo:** Eso estuvo cerca- Se acostó en la rama de un árbol muy alto, cerca de la rama en la que estaba Ulquiorra.

**Ulquiorra:** Es irónico, de ser enemigos a muerte a yo ser tu "mamá"- Lo último lo dijo con desagrado.

**Ichigo:** Oye... ¿me pasas algo de comida?- su estómago comenzó a rugir.

**Ulquiorra:** Como digas- se dirigió a la rama en la que estaba Kurosaki y ambos compartieron su merienda. _Bueno _pensó Ichigo _pudo haber sido peor_. Ellos no sabían que en ese momento los estaba espiando el jefe del Equipo Rocket.

* * *

_**Adiós... **Pika...Pika...Piiiikaaaa...**!BLEACH¡**_

**¿Reviews? T-T**


	3. ¡Yo no soy tu mamá!

(Notas de la Autora)

Historia y conversaciones

_Pensamientos de los personajes_

* * *

Ambos comían tranquilamente sentados en aquel gran árbol, frondoso, lleno de frutos; pasivo hasta que vieron una descarga cercana, que los sobresaltó. La descarga pegó en unos frutos cercanos, haciendo que estos cayeran; Ichigo fue a dar un vistazo por curiosidad, viendo a un gran ratón de peñaje anaranjado, un poco más oscuro que el suyo. Cerca de este habían dos pequeños ratoncitos bebe, acompañándolo.

**Raichu:** Ahora, niños. Como les enseñé- Les apuntó a unos frutos muy cercanos al curioso Kurosaki.

**Pichus:** Hai- Hicieron una pose graciosa e hicieron dos impactruenos dirigidos a los frutos, lamentablemente estos le pegaron a Ichigo que chilló de dolor, cayendo desde el árbol y siendo atajado por el Raichu. Ulquiorra apareció inmediatamente, sin saber que le darían su 2 sermón de "como ser madre" del día.

**Raichu:** Qué clase de Madre eres, dejando a tu pequeño tan cerca de nosotros, recuerda que los niños son curiosos- señalo al desmallado (claaaaro con un ojito medio abierto y burlándose ¬¬) Ichigo- debes hacerte más responsable, desde que pusiste tu huevo debes hacerte muy cuidadosa, entendiste- Dijo quien se creía un macho, sin saber que el otro era de su mismo género.

**Ulquiorra:** Olvidaste el detalle de que... SOY UN HOMBRE Y QUE ÉL NO ES MI HIJO- Gritó e Ichigo no pudo evitarlo, se levantó de los brazos del Raichu y se rió hasta reventar- y tú, no creas que saldrás vivo de esta- Ambos se fueron volando dejando a los Pokemon con una gran gotota en sus cabezas.

**Ichigo:** Atrápame si puedes- Dijo usando Shumpu Volador (¿eso es posible?), haciendo que Ulquiorra usara Sonido Volador(Ok, esto es raro O.o)- eso es todo lo que tienes- en ese momento chocó con una roca y cayó a un lago.

**Ulquiorra:** Así que a eso le llaman karma; al fin algo que agradezco que los humanos hayan inventado- fue por el otro, no podía dejarlo solo aunque lo deseara, era a la única persona-animal que conocía y que por lo menos estaba un poco ¿cuerda? (ni yo me lo creo ¬¬).

Ichigo salió del agua y se acostó en el pasto, quedándose dormido, había comido unos dulces que habían dejado los humanos aquellos, _nota mental: dejar de comer dulces que no conozcas en especial cuando estos son de color azul y dicen "Súper energizante Pokemon"_. Ahora se consideraba un gran tonto, un grandísimo tonto (lamentablemente uno pierde el juicio cuando se muere de hambre T-T). Ulquiorra se lo llevó en su espalda, Kurosaki era un poco más pequeño que él y esto era ventajoso; regresó al árbol en la noche y se durmió junto a su compañero.

* * *

_**Adiós... **Pika...Pika...Piiiikaaaa...**!BLEACH¡**_

**¿Reviews? T-T**


	4. ¡Qué demonios!

**Gomen nasai por la tardanza, es que estaba pensando en publicar un capitulo entretenido sobre El Principe Vizard de la Naturaleza y se me olvidó actualizar...**

**Ulquiorra: Baka...**

**Pika-Hichi: Lo dice la mamá que no sabe como cuidar a su hijo ¬¬**

**Ulquiorra: …**

* * *

_Bleach es de Tite Kubo, si fuera mio Ulquiorra estaría vivo T-T_

* * *

(Notas de la Autora)

Historia y conversaciones

_Pensamientos de los personajes_

* * *

El par despertó a la mañana siguiente por el rugir de sus estómagos, Ichigo maldijo por quincuagésima vez desde que llegaron a ese lugar, sentía un hambre de los mil demonios; Ulquiorra se mantuvo un poco más pasivo, vigilando un poco para saber si habían más humanos a su alrededor.

**Ulquiorra:** Kurosaki... debemos partir.

**Ichigo:** ¿Porqué?

**Ulquiorra:** No notas el olor.

**Ichigo:** ¿Cuál olor?...espera, ¿Porqué huele a una combinación de sudor y ropa?- Miró a su alrededor viendo un grupo de humanos. Uno tenía una gorra roja y traía en su hombro un animal parecido a los ratones del otro día, había un muchacho de piel morena y una niña con un vestido, ellos se veían dos o tres años menor que él.

**Ulquiorra:** Kurosaki...los humanos nos están viendo- dijo señalando al grupo que los observaban algo sorprendidos, uno se acercó a Ichigo quien se escondió tras el ex-Arrancar (No sabía que fueras tan valiente Ichigo XP); Brock le extendió una vaya al Mew anaranjado, el Vizard extendió su mano y la tomo, comiéndola de inmediato.

**Ichigo:** Gracias- Los humanos saltaron lejos de los Mew, sorprendidos.

**Brock:** ¿Sa-sabes ha-hablar?- lo señaló conmocionado.

**Ulquiorra:** Deja de actuar como idiota y dime que quieres humano- Su tono monótono los asustó.

**Ash:** No es muy común que los pokemon hablen el lenguaje humano, lleva años para un humano entender el lenguaje pokemon por que sólo dicen su nombre.

**Ichigo y Ulquiorra:** … ¡Que demonios!

**Dawn:** Bonito vocabulario- Susurró con una gotita, esto no pasó desapercibido por el oji-miel.

**Ichigo:** Te agradezco el alago, tengo un muchas palabras así en mi _bonito _vocabulario- El sarcasmo en su voz fue suficiente como para que Ash y sus amigos supieran que estos dos eran muy diferentes a aquel juguetón Mew rosa que conocieron.

* * *

_**Adiós... **Pika...Pika...Piiiikaaaa...**!BLEACH¡**_

**¿Reviews? T-T**


End file.
